Anna, la ultima princesa
by marijo asakura
Summary: 4 mundos...4 princesas...una salvacion... llamada Yoh Asakura r
1. El aviso de la guardiana

A todo ser que este leyendo esto en espacial a ti michelle  
  
CAPITULO 1_ EL AVISO DE LA GUARDIANA  
  
Las rondas de eliminación al fin han terminado. Len, Yoh y HoroHoro pasaron a la siguiente ronda, todos estaban muy contentos por eso y cada uno se dirigió a su casa, Yoh estaba muy emocionado al saber que estaba cada vez mas cerca de convertirse en el rey shaman . Cuando llego a casa, Tamao ya lo esperaba, corrió y lo abrazo diciéndole _ Joven Yoh lo e extrañado mucho_ Yoh le dijo que el también pero el estaba buscando a otra persona y le pregunto a Tamao ¿ donde esta Anna ? _ no lo se _ le contesto , Yoh se preocupo y decidió salir en busca de ellas mientras Tamao muy molesta fue a su habitación y se encerró. Yoh la busco por todas partes pero no la encontró, Así que llamo a sus Amigos para que le ayudaran. Cuando todos llegaron se dividieron para buscarla pero no la encontraron se reunieron en el mismo lugar donde se habían visto y después de una discusión decidieron buscarla al amanecer y eso hicieron. Yoh al llegar a casa fue cerrando todas las puertas de ella y después se fue a su cuarto donde se cambio de ropa y se acostó. De pronto se oyeron ruidos abajo era un sonido que ya había escuchado antes y bajo a ver, todas las puertas estaban abiertas., Yoh no lo comprendía y las volvió a cerrar pero de nuevo se abrieron lleno de miedo Yoh volvió a bajar pero no veía nada raro, de pronto la tele se encendió Yoh acudió rápidamente al lugar pero no vio a ningún espíritu y pensó _ ¿ será una alma en pena?_ y otra voz le contesto _ no yo no soy una alma en pena Yoh Asakura _ Yoh poco a poco voltio y vio a una chica a una chica linda pero ese no fue su asombro si no como pudo haber leído sus pensamientos esa chica. -Yoh Asakura la oscuridad esta asechando a una persona cercana a ti _ Yoh exaltado grito _ te refieres a Anna _ Pero aquella chica no le contesto y solo le dijo _ Este es un aviso de la guardiana , El mundo se acabara, _ Después de decir eso ella desapareció dejando al pobre chico paralizado por esa noticia , cuando se recupero llamo a Manta contándole lo sucedido , Manta troto de tranquilizarlo pero no lo logro y le dijo que iría de inmediato a su casa. Al llegar Manta a casa de Yoh se sentaron y comenzaron a platicar sobre lo que había sucedido pasaron muchas horas, el reloj marco la media noche, de pronto la chica apareció de nuevo y les dijo _ ya es tarde _ Manta e Yoh le preguntaban si se refería a Anna pero no contesto Yoh desesperado le rogó que le dijera y al ver tal interés la chica decidió decirles . Se trata de ....._ En ese momento se vio una espada que la atravesó y una luz roja salió de su cuerpo y se retiro al mismo tiempo que la espada. Aquella chica se transformo en un horrendo mounstro y comenzó a atacar a Yoh y le hizo una herida en su brazo desbarrando su piel y el comenzó a sangrar ,Yoh llamo a Amidamaru y grito.. _ fusión de almas _ los dos comenzaron a pelear la ardua lucha duro mucho tiempo hasta que Yoh logro atravesar a el mounstro y fue desapareciendo su cuerpo , Yoh y Manta se quedaron asombrados de la transformación de aquella chica . Manta corrió y vio que la herida de Yoh no dejaba de sangrar y la dijo... _ Yoh debes atender esa herida de in mediato _ Yoh se quedo callado y de pronto se desmayo por el terrible dolor. Manta trato de cargarlo en ese instante la fusión desapareció y Amidamaru le ayudo a poner a Yoh en el sillón de pronto un ruido se hoyo en las escaleras todos se asustaron entonces vieron la sombra de Tamao que bajaba con temor por el secándolo y les dijo _ son ustedes por un momento pensé que era un espíritu malvado_ En cuanto ella vio al sillón y a su joven Yoh desmayado corrió al baño por agua y vendas para la herida de Yoh al terminar de vendarlo llamo a Len y a Horo Horo contándoles lo sucedido los dos exaltados por la noticia acudieron a la casa de Yoh. Al llegar a la casa le ayudaron a Tamao y a los demás a oponer a Yoh en la cama de su habitación .  
  
Espero que les haya gustado pronto bajare el siguiente....... 


	2. El despertar de Yoh

Lo siento por haber tardado tanto pero al fin aquí esta el 2 cap gracias por leerlo y dar su opinión  
CAPITULO 2 _ El despertar de Yoh  
  
Pasaron unas 3 horas después de que todos desayunaron subieron ha ver a Yoh el seguía dormido, esta situación era preocupante ya que el no despertaba, para hacer que el tiempo pasara rápido empezaron a platicar cuando de repente Yoh abrió poco a poco sus ojos, Manta lo vio y les dijo a los otros :  
  
¡Yoh esta despierto!  
  
Todos voltearon a verlo y en efecto estaba bien y lo mejor con vida, el no dijo ni una sola palabra solo observo a todos y les mostró una gran sonrisa, lo cual a todos les agrado, Tamao bajo corriendo a prepararle algo de comer. Yoh trato de levantarse pero el dolor de la herida lo hizo caer de nuevo en la cama, todos se preocuparon y le dijeron que no se esforzara tanto pues se podía lastimar mas de lo que ya estaba, Tamao subió con un tazón de arroz y un jugo pero Yoh le dijo:  
  
No tengo hambre gracias.  
  
Nadie podía creer lo que Yoh había dicho y se quedaron asombrados, todos trataron de convencerlo pero fue inútil Yoh se resignaba a comer y les dijo:  
  
_ Quiero estar solo déjenme por favor _  
  
Todos aceptaron y se retiraron de su habitación. En el comedor todos comenzaron a platicar acerca de Yoh mientras ellos platicaban Horo estaba comiendo el arroz de Yoh. Len les dijo:  
  
Es natural que quiera estar solo _  
  
_Porque lo dices _ dijo Tamao  
  
_ Porque no es fácil regresar de un viaje, no encontrar a tu prometida, ver a un espíritu que dijo unas palabras escalofriantes y ser atacado por esta misma transformada en un mounstro ¿No creen?_ dijo Len  
  
Tienes razón _ comento Manta. Todos seguían discutiendo esto mientras que en la habitación de Yoh, el pobre chico no se movía y de repente 2 lagrimas salieron de los ojos vidriosos del shaman. Len decidió subir a ver a Yoh y lo encontró llorando se le acerco y se sentó a su lado y le dijo : _Se que no quieres ver ni hablar con nadie Yoh pero en verdad a todos nos preocupa lo que te pueda pasar _  
  
_ No entiendo nada Len _ dijo Yoh  
  
Len e Yoh intercambiaron solo esas palabras claro que Len quería tranquilizarlo pero fue imposible Yoh no decía nada ante esta situación Len acaricio su cabeza y lo dejo solo..  
Bueno espero que les aya gustado por favor dejen su opinión y bueno hasta el siguiente capitulo. 


End file.
